


The Meddling of Student Wizards

by orphan_account



Series: My AH.com timelines [3]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: don’t expect frequent updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Series: My AH.com timelines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978813





	1. The Steward’s Son

November 2509

Hallas of Gondor looked outwards form the walls of the Citadel of Minas Tirith. Below him,a team of carpenters repaired a tavern in the fifth circle,and a street party was being celebrated outside Nendol's Forge. On the Pelennor Fields,crofters tended to their crops (it had been a good year for harvest). Further outwards,the usual morning mist hid Anduin and the ruins of Osgiliath,abandoned in his cousin Denethor's time (2),but one could see the heights of Ephel Duath in the distance. However,it was not to the bleak mountains that Hallas looked,but to the north,also shrouded in mist. Hallas felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around,and beheld his uncle Iarvund.

"Why do you look north,good Hallas? Mordor lies to the east,if it rises again."

"I look north because I am worried, _adamuindor (3)._ Perchalf says that the Balchoth (4) may cross the River in force soon. I am worried for the safety of my friend Haeron-the one posted to Amon Culaerin (5)."

"You may be right. But come,Hallas-reports are coming in from Uruk-barom (6) of a goblin incursion".

"Very well. I suppose I'll meet Edrahil (7) later."

1-Yes,I'm using ASOIAF style chapter titles.

2-In this canon,Cirion is still Hallas' father but he is descended from the Fendrilioni, a minor house of Anfalas. Denethor I is his cousin. His only child was Boromir I,who left no heir.

3-Invented world for uncle. The translation is 'father-brother'.

4-'Horrendous host'. A wildling folk from the Hills of Aghar in the East.

5-'Hill of ?-water'. An OC Gondorian fortress overlooking the South Undeep of Anduin.

6-An OC Dwarvish mine in the Grey Mountains, 35 leagues northwest of Erebor.

7-the OC heir to Belegond,the equally OC current prince of Dol Amroth


	2. BSC background

So the BSC (plus some people that they knew from their hometown of Stonybrook,CT) got selected to go to the (fictional) St.Parus the Valiant Memorial School of Wizardry in Alamogordo,NM. The school's houses are:

Allston (analogous to Gryffindor)-Named for Brice Allston. Sigil:two falcons on a light green background

Rosedown (analogous to Hufflepuff)-Named for Marie Rosedown. Sigil:a morning rose on an aqua background

Craine (analogous to Ravenclaw)-Named for Devon Craine III. Sigil:a white raven on a gold background,quartered with a plain pale blue background bearing no device

Slytherin has no analogue

Merrind (OC)-Named for Gordon Merrind. Sigil:a white tree (similar to Gondor's) on a dark green background

Swyfton (OC)-Named for Rosalind Swyfton. Sigil:a deer on a white background, underneath a first quarter moon on same

Known faculty and other staff:  
Markus Gremans-headmaster  
Alyssa Tierney-charms and divination  
Forrest Raekerson-nature magic  
Jonathor Lammind-wand repair  
Seamus Mallario-Broomball (Quidditch analogue) referee  
Liza Norrald-Animagic  
Waltyr Beyselt-Arithmancy  
Faron Annechez-technomancy (yes,modern technology works and is allowed at St.Parus,unlike Hogwarts)  
Gregor Tynett-librarian  
Zoe Gryfflet-social activities coordinator  
Mandrac Goldanes-in charge of hiding St.Parus from the Muggle world  
Tobin Correar-girl's athletics instructor, astronomy  
Harwin Leveraine-boy's athletics instructor  
Nellde Amselon-in charge of religious activities (what few there are at St.Parus)  
Jovyan Deorwin-guidance counselor (academic)  
Anelise Muncero-guidance counselor (other)

BSC assignments:  
Kristy Thomas-Merrind  
Claudia Kishi-Rosedown  
Mary Anne Spier-Rosedown  
Stacey McGill-Craine  
Dawn Schafer-Merrind  
Logan Bruno-Allston  
Mallory Pike-Craine  
Jessi Ramsey-Allston  
Abby Stevenson-Rosedown  
Anna Stevenson-Craine  
Shannon Kilbourne-Rosedown  
Sam Thomas-Swyfton  
Cokie Mason-Rosedown  
Grace Blume-Rosedown  
Sunny Winslow-Merrind  
Trevor Sandbourne-Swyfton  
Janine Kishi-Allston  
Alan Gray-Merrind  
Pete Black-Craine  
Bart Taylor-Rosedown  
Cary Retlin-Allston

Clients:  
Haley Braddock-Allston  
Charlotte Johanssen-Rosedown  
Jenny Prezzioso-Craine


	3. Logan I

April 4,2510  
  


The first thing he was aware of was the forest, sighing all round him (1). The second was the horns. Horns,horns,horns. Like some beast out of Professor Norrald's books,the horns bellowed out a challenging call. The third thing Logan was aware of.....the rider.   
  
He was tall,5'7' perhaps to Logan's 5'4'. He had in his hand a banner, depicting a white horse on a dark green background (2). He rode an old grey horse with armor between its eyes.  
  
 _Curiouser and curiouser,_ Logan thought. _How did a Phantokrystal_ (3) _strand me in some unknown world?_. But before Logan could speak,the rider spoke first.  
  
"Greetings,strange one! I am Viggo Hlafwine's son of Framsburg (4). Who are you,stranger? Your face is not known to the Eotheod,or to Gondor. Speak,and quickly so!"  
  
"Logan,good sir. Logan Bruno,son of Lyman Bruno,lately of Stoneybrook and Alamogordo."  
  
"I have never heard of either,Logan Lymansson. Come with me. I will take you to my leader."  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
Viggo's people were encamped in a sort of a clearing. As Logan looked south from the campfire,he saw dark mists rising over the forest (5). A rider strode up to him.  
  
"My name is Logan Raedwinesson (Logan started at this). Borondir of Mundburg,our chief out-rider,has charged me to bring him to Lord Eorl."  
  
Logan was led into a large tent. In the center of the tent sat a young man,scarcely older than Logan himself.  
  
"I am Eorl of the Eotheod,Logan Bruno. My people ride to Gondor to aid it in its hour of need. How came you upon our people?"  
  
"I don't know. My Phantokrystal shattered,and when I woke I was in this forest."  
  
"Will you ride with us? I sense no evil in you."  
  
"Yes,sir."  
  
"Good. We ride at dawn."  
  
  
  
(1)-Mirkwood  
  
(2)-The flag of Rohan. I presume it was also the flag of the Eotheod before them.  
  
(3)-My own invention. Only common to American magic,a Phantokrystal acts somewhat like a _palantir.  
_  
(4)-The capital of the Eotheod,located on the Langwell River near where it flows into Anduin. Named for Fram,a Northman who slew the dragon Scatha and used his hoard to build Framsburg.  
  
(5)-It's pretty likely that these smokes come from Dol Guldur,the ancient fortress of Sauron in the south of Mirkwood. At this stage,he is not yet called the Necromancer.


	4. Mary Anne I

April 7,2510/ March 12,1994  
  


When Mary Anne Spier left her nature magic class with Dr.Raekerson (1), it took all her willpower not to worry about Logan. She had a mental link to him,so she'd know if he'd been killed. Her next class was Theoretical Astronomy with Dr.Correar (2). On the way to the class,she ran into her friend Kristy Thomas.   
  
"Hello,Kristy."  
  
"Hey there,Mary. Something wrong?"  
  
"Not really. I know Logan's OK,but where did he end up?"  
  
"I've used my Phantokrystal and seen him. He and some Vikings-or-something are riding through a forest. Whatever he's gotten up to,it can't be any worse than these incidences:  
  
That time I started the Krushers and Jackie was an absolute klutz (3)  
  
That time our class went to the Lodge for winter vacation and you thought Logan was gonna cheat on you or something (4)  
  
Or that time Mal boycotted gym class (5). It's gonna be alright. Now let's get to class."  
  
\---------  
  
That night,Mary Anne thought further on the situation and decided that if nothing untoward happened in the next few days,she would use her Phantokrystal.  
  
  
(1)-Professor of nature magic. Has guest taught at Beauxbatons. Based on Timothy Leary.   
  
(2)-Astronomy professor and girl's athletics coach. Based on Tobin Heath,as if her first name wasn't a blatant clue.  
  
(3)-BSC regular book 20, _Kristy and the Walking Disaster.  
_  
(4)-BSC super special 3, _Babysitter's Club Winter Vacation.  
_  
(5)-BSC regular book 59, _Mallory hates Boys (and Gym)._


	5. Logan II

April 9-14,2510  
  


On the fifth day of the journey of the Eotheod,they approached the Anduin River,greatest of all rivers in Middle Earth. As they approached,it seemed that a white mist arose from the river banks,and surrounded the soldiers. Logan rode next to an old campigner named Wulfstan,whose horse reared as the mists rose. "Those are the mists of Dwimordene (1)", said Eofor brother of Eorl. Eorl nodded. "It seems that the Elves will suffer us to pass".  
  
They did,and two days later ran into their first opposition. At noon,a group of 20 Wargs (2) burst out from behind some bushes. The white mist discouraged most of them,but one did get through and attacked Eofor. Logan and Wulfstan's son Cesolwine drove it back into Anduin,and Eofor suffered nothing more permanent than a bruised sword arm.  
  
However,the next three days were quiet. The Eotheod passed through quiet woods and meadows,the peaceful land south of Lothlorien. Towards evening,Logan heard jeerings and laughter from a camp about five leagues away. "Who can they be?", he asked Borondir.  
  
"Our common enemy,the Balchoth of the Emyn Aghar (3). They mean to attack the northern flank of Gondor."  
  
Logan shivered,and went back to his tent/ Tomorrow would be the big battle.  
  
(1)-"Vale of Wizardry",the Rohirric name for Lorien.  
  
(2)-Wild wolves of the Wilderlands. Many were in Sauron's service.  
  
(3)-OC hill range in the Great Plains of Forenrhun, about 340 leagues northeast of Minas Trith.


	6. Logan III

April 15,2510

Just before dawn,a horn sounded on the edge of the camp. Logan woke up. Wulfstan was already awake,putting on his armor.   
  
"The Balchoth intercepted a raven from Gondor, Raedwine tells me. They now mean to attack us".   
  
Logan washed,dressed,and ate a dry chunk of bread Wulfstan handed him. He then went to the command tent. Eorl was briefing his men.  
  
"It seems from my outrriders that the Balchoth already engage the Gondorrim. Infryth, you and your son Deoric will act as outflankers. You will lead 90 of our men around the Balchoth lines while the men of my house feint them out of the woods. Beorn's men will act as cavalry. Garulf has the command force,and Cottar the outriders. The latter will attempt to win through to the Gondorian camp,to hold it as a last stand should the Balchoth win the day. Any questions?"  
  
There were none.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
And with that,the men of the Eotheod rode to their greatest battle yet.  
  
\---------  
  
 **Cirion  
**  
"Lord Ormatar (1), where is the Calebar (2) contingent?"  
  
"They are opposing Myrgre's (3) soldiers. It seems that the Parth (4) is almost lost."  
  
The Steward sighed. _It should not end like this!_ ,he thought. Grimacing,he led the men of Minas Tirith into battle. Just when it seemed that their hilltop position was overwhelmed,they heard horns (5).  
  
"Ormatar! Who do those horns belong to?"  
  
"I don't know. The aren't Balchoth horns. And look how the enemy reacts. The snake-and-sun banners (6) are in retreat."  
  
Cirion waited. Presently,he heard voices.   
  
"For Framsburg!" "The Great Horse rides to Gondor!" "Felarof! Felarof!"  
  
 _The Eotheod are come!,_ Cirion thought. _So Borondir and Iarmond (7) won through to them after all!.  
_  
He rode.  
  
\-----------   
  
**Logan II  
**  
"I still can;t believe we won,Mary Anne (8). The Balchoth are in retreat now."  
  
"See you soon,Logan. We're working on a reverse Phantokrystal transport technique."  
  
Logan jogged over to the Gondorian camp. He found it in order. He was about to leave when....  
  
"Mr Bruno!"  
  
"Professor Beyselt (9)! How did you get here?"  
  
"Floo network. How would you like to take a trip to Minas Tirith?"  
  
  
  
1-A lord of Lebennin (Central Gondor to the LOTRO geeks), master of the castle of Amon Othar "Hill of the Knight'"  
  
2-A region of Lamedon,in western Gondor. The name means "Green Home".  
  
3-Invented Balchoth name, meaning "Stone".  
  
4-Sindarin for "Field".  
  
5-Garulf's riders.  
  
6-Symbolic of the _Balan Amanamka,_ or "King Serpent", a Balchoth god.  
  
7-The _Unfinished Tales_ section about the Eotheod mentions that two errand-riders of Gondor made it to the Eotheod. I simply invented a name for the other one. I don't know its meaning.  
  
8-They are talking via a Neurolynk, which will be explained later on, in the section of this work which will deal with the events of _The Hobbit._  
  
9-Waltyr Beyselt,Arithmancy professor at St.Parus.


	7. Logan IV

April 17-May 4,2510

  
The road was long and tiresome. Through the endless canopy of trees,Logan could see the Sun shining down on him. To his left,a rider named Maric stood guard. The Gondorrim rode softly,following the ancient road of Calenardhon. Now and again they passed villages that were abandoned. Sheep cropped the long grass of Calenardhon.   
  
After four days,they reached a river.  
  
"Here is the Glanir, the border stream of Anorien", Maric spoke. "Soon we shall come to the City".  
  
Seven days after that the tree line broke, and Logan Bruno saw the White City for the first time.


End file.
